The present invention relates to an analog voltage latch, and more particularly, to an analog voltage latch capable of tracking and latching an analog input voltage.
Conventional method of implementing an analog voltage latching circuit involves using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) that converts the analog input voltage into a digital code. This digital code is then converted back to analog voltage via a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). The latching of the analog input voltage signal is achieved by locking the digital code upon activation of a latch signal. However, this conventional implementation requires an ADC which takes up huge area in the silicon chip.